


the sun

by insechenn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insechenn/pseuds/insechenn
Summary: chanyeol is baekhyun's sun. nothing more, nothing less.





	the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for a very special someone of mine who also happens to be my sun.

The rattling of the door was heard from the hallway, startling Baekhyun causing him to jump a bit in surprise, eyebrows knitting instantly at the sound.  
Chanyeol never closed the door that hard, which meant that he might be in a foul mood or he miscalculated how strong he can be again?

Tentatively raising up from the couch, settling the book he was reading on the coffee table, Baekhyun paddled into the hall, poking his head behind the wall and glancing around for the other male. Chanyeol was currently toying his shoes off, rather clumsily, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. He didn't even realize that Baekhyun was in his vicinity until he raised his head and startled, placing a palm on his chest and breathing hard once, twice before speaking.

"Never do that again." Still having the palm on his chest, he shook his head and strutted to the kitchen while saying rather out loud so the petite male could hear. "How was your day?"

Baekhyun frowned a little bit. Something was off with Chanyeol. He will usually cover the former in sloppy kisses all over his face while laughing at Baekhyun's affronted grunts and whines or drape himself all over him while mumbling about how boring and tiring was university and work today.

With measured steps, the smaller one walked to the kitchen only to see Chanyeol shoving a spoonful of the leftover rice they had in the morning while glaring not so subtly at his phone.

"It was alright. I finished some of the poems I need to send to the editor for tomorrow evening." Slowly approaching the table, he took a chair out and sat gingerly down next to the other, worriedly gazing at him.

He didn't like the way Chanyeol's eyebrows drew together and his lips thinned in a line or worse, in a frown nor the angry crinkles from his forehead. Baekhyun wanted to run his fingers on all of them and make them disappear so Chanyeol could regain the crinkle along his eyes and the beautiful upturn of his tiers that always left Baekhyun breathless.

"Yours?" With a tentative voice, he studied the expression on the others face, seeing it shift uncomfortably for a bit, nose crinkling in distaste before shrugging, a short "Tiring." coming out of his mouth.

Nodding, Baekhyun pressed his lips together and didn't question any further, knowing that Chanyeol didn't want to talk about it anymore.

They let it go for the night, sticking to just eating and going straight to bed after that, but Baekhyun couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it unsettled him. Chanyeol's behaviour unsettled him but maybe it was just a passing thing and that day have been just really shitty.

But it wasn't. The taller's male behaviour just kept persisting and Baekhyun was growing really worried. He even tried to ask what was wrong just to get a shake of the head and a ruffle of his hair while Chanyeol said that "It's nothing, silly." which was bullshit.  
Chanyeol said some time ago that he can handle things on his own and is more than capable of doing so and Baekhyun knows this, has seen this countless of times in the past but he can't help but feel his stomach tighten and turn when he sees Chanyeol like this.

He wants to be there for him just as much as Chanyeol is there for Baekhyun because God knows the latter wouldn't have it together if it wasn't for Chanyeol.  
So Baekhyun takes it upon him to fix this, as stubborn as that sounds and decides to seriously talk with Chanyeol about this.  
They were currently watching a movie or pretending to because Chanyeol was distracted, fiddling with his phone in one hand none too gently, tapping his foot on the floor and frown present on his face.

Sighing, Baekhyun grabbed the remote from the table and closed the television, looking straight at Chanyeol with a determined look in his eyes.

"I was watching the-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence because the smaller of the two raised up a finger to silence him.  
Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, raising an eyebrow at the behaviour of Baekhyun.

"What is happening, sunshine?" Baekhyun's voice sounds so small and is laced with worry and love and it sort of tugs at Chanyeol's heartstrings but he shook his head and looked the other way which made Baek grumble something under his breath.

The taller felt the cushion of the couch and move, and then a weight on his lap making him whip his head around only to see a very serious looking Baekhyun gazing at him, eyes searching, piercing through him.

"Listen here, Park Chanyeol and listen clearly because I am not playing around anymore. I am worried and my concern had reached phenomenal statistics so you better pay attention to what I have to say." The petite male said all of that in one breath, chest puffing in and out with how much breath it took him to say all that at once.

Chanyeol blinked and nodded hesitantly, a little dazed and surprised at the other's behaviour. He knew Baekhyun was feisty and determined when he wanted to be but it still surprised him every time it happened.

Huffing, Baekhyun's expression softened a little when he gazed at Chanyeol more intently, bringing his palms up to place them on his cheeks.

"Silly. Do you think I can't see that you are not alright in the past days? Poor door can only take so many harsh tugs and closing before it shatters and we will need to buy a new one." With a soft smile, he continued, not letting Chanyeol interject yet. "I know that you can get angry and pissed off and sad and mad and all those at once even if you said that you mostly don't let things or people get to you because I know that some of them still affect you and that's alright." Scooting closer, Baekhyun places a soft kiss on other's smooth forehead. "And you are not alone. I am here for you as you are here for me. We are a team in this and we will always be. I love your good parts and your smiles and your laughter and your lively attitude but I also love and can love your sad moods and your affected state and all that comes along with you. It's still you and I accept it all the same."

Taking a deep breath, the petite male lets a few moments of silence stretch between them before regaining his voice. "You sometimes feel like you don't study enough or that it's bad that you are tired and bad thoughts surface and I will be here to reassure you that you are more than those always."  
Fingers softly caressing cheeks, Baekhyun let a soft smile itch on his face. "The sun will never perish from a few clouds that block his shine. That's just what we see. He still shines as brightly as always. The clouds are just passing through."


End file.
